Le poids d'une absence
by joy011
Summary: Spoilers saison 5. Ce qui pourrait se passer après le départ de Booth.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon voilà première fic sur Bones que j'ose écrire. Alors je vous préviens tout de suite cette histoire sera très loin de la guimauve. Et oui en ce moment mon cerveau semble préférer les choses plus ... tourmentées diront nous. J'écris en cours de route donc je ne sais pas ni quand les chapitres arriveront, ni combien ils seront. En ce qui concerne les petites fautes qui pourrait s'être glissée inopinément dans le récit, elles m'appartiennent totalement (pas de relecture). Les personnages eux ne m'appartiennent pas et je crois que c'est mieux pour vous ainsi, je ne fait que m'amuser une peu avec eux et après je les rend promis. Voilà trève de blablas Enjoy your reading ! _

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour l'institut Jefferson et en particulier pour son anthropologue le Dr Tempérance Brennan.  
En effet, Booth revenait de sa mission de formation en Afghanistan et Angéla avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour son retour. Tempérance redoutait son retour, tant de choses avaient changés…  
Allaient-ils retrouver leur complicité ou un silence pesant allait-il régner ? Avait-il changé avec tous ce qu'il avait vu là-bas ? Devait-elle lui parler de tout ce qui c'était passé durant son absence ou passer certaines choses sous silence ? Et surtout comment Booth allait-il réagir à la présence de Bobby dans sa vie ? Trop de questions tourmentaient l'esprit de l'anthropologue.  
N'ayant plus le temps pour toutes ces interrogations, Brennan monta dans la voiture d'Hodgins qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport. Dans une petite demi-heure, elle allait enfin revoir son partenaire et ça la troublait bien plus que de raison.

Seeley regarda l'atterrissage de son avion à travers du hublot. Ce pays, cette ville et les gens qui y vivaient lui avaient tant manqué, il avait vraiment hâte de les revoir. Et en particulier sa Bones. A cette pensée, il esquissa un sourire qui cachait une bonne dose d'anxiété.  
Il savait qu'il avait changé durant cette mission, qu'il ne prenait plus autant de distance avec son rapport avec la mort. Avoir perdu 3 de ses « ptit gars » l'avait profondément bouleversé. Bien sur à l'époque de ses enquêtes avec le Jeffersonnian, il côtoyait la mort presque tous les jours, souvent elle était violente. Mais là c'était différent, il s'était attaché à David, Max et Ben. Il connaissait leurs familles, leurs habitudes, leurs préférences, leurs espoirs et leurs craintes. Et maintenant ils n'étaient plus là… Il resterait toujours une partie d'eux en lui et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait tant changé.  
Mais Elle ? Elle qui comptait tant pour lui, Elle qui lui avait permis de tenir dans les moments difficiles, oui Elle qui occupait une si grande place dans sa vie. Elle, avait-elle changé ? Il se doutait que la séparation avait dû être dure pour elle aussi. Presque toutes les nuits il revoyait ses yeux tristes à l'aéroport le jour de son départ. Il sentait encore la douceur de sa main qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lâcher. Et maintenant, un an après, dans le même aéroport, il allait enfin pouvoir la revoir, sentir à nouveau la douceur de sa peau et avoir la possibilité de s'embaumer de son parfum durant leurs étreintes tellement réconfortantes.

Plus que quelques instants et tout ou presque serait comme avant.

Booth s'empressa de récupérer son package. Il vu Jack au loin et se dépêcha d'aller vers lui déçu de ne pas apercevoir sa Bones. Son avion était un peu en avance peut-être allait-elle arriver. Mais si elle était venue, elle aurait sûrement accompagné Hodgins donc ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose elle n'était pas venue.  
Une silhouette sembla s'avancer vers eux. Il espérait vraiment que ça soit elle, Hodgins n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot à part le bref « Hey Booth ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Le vol c'est bien passé ? ». Lorsque la silhouette fut assez proche pour discerner les traits de son visage, plus d'hésitations possibles c'était bien Tempérance qui s'avançait avec 2 cafés à la main. Plus ses pas se rapprochaient, plus le cœur de l'agent du FBI battait fort. Plus que quelques pas et elle serait à portée de bras. Enfin songea-t-il.

Tempérance remarqua très vite qu'Hodgins n'était plus seul quand elle revint avec les deux cafés très chauds. Tellement chaud qu'ils lui brûlaient presque les bouts de doigts mais elle n'en avait cure. Booth était enfin là et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.  
Dés qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle discerna quelques changements physiques. Il avait perdu du poids son pantalon flottait légèrement retombant sur ses hanches, quelques rides avaient fait leurs apparitions et il semblait très fatigué. Mais une bonne nuit de sommeil et pour le dernier point il n'y paraîtra plus. Elle parcourut la petite distance qui les séparait encore le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant la chamade.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla se suspendre. Booth la pris dans ses bras laissant tombé son sac sans plus de cérémonie. Comme prévu, il laissa les effluves de son parfum lui parvenir et réchauffer son cœur. Bien qu'elle ne puisse être plus proche de lui physiquement, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle semblait tendue. C'est sûrement l'émotion pensa-t-il. Il se sépara d'elle mais ne lâcha pas ses mains, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe pas, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Tempérance planta ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire. Elle pouvait facilement lire dans ses yeux à présent. Ce qu'elle distingua surtout fut la joie de la retrouver. Bien sur, elle éprouvait le même sentiment mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser de côté l'idée que quand Booth sera toute la vérité et tout ce qu'il a manqué durant son absence plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation change, elle voulait retrouver leur complicité d'antan. Pourquoi les choses étaient toujours si compliqués entre eux ?

Laissant toutes les questions qui leur trottaient en tête de côté, ils se dirigèrent vers l'institut où la grande fête d'Angéla n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer.

* * *

_Fin de ce premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprécier. Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce qu'il en est ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Merciiiiii_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord merci pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le chapitre précédent. Ca me touche de savoir que des gens apprécient ce que j'écris surtout que c'est ma preière fanfiction sur Bones. Ensuite, ce chapitre est encore dans la mise en contexte mais pour le prochain (sur lequel je travaille déjà) il y aura plus de dialogues et surtout Booth va apprendre l'existance de Bobby (si ça c'est pas du spoiler xD). Ensuite je me demandais si vous chers lecteurs étaient sur un forum de Bones si oui lequel? Je songe à m'inscrire sur un mes je ne sais pas me décider donc j'aimerais votre avis. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire à part Enjoy your reading (ps : n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert merciiiii) _

* * *

Quand Booth arriva à l'institut il ne pu que rester émerveillé devant tout ce qu'Angéla avait organisé juste pour lui. Le labo avait été décoré dans des teintes chaudes, du jaune soleil censé représenter l'espoir, le renouveau. Du vert pomme pour l'aspect acidulé, léger. Surtout pas de noir qui ne pousse qu'à déprimer, ni de rouge qui rappelle trop le sang versé inutilement. Et du blanc bien sur, les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches immaculées. On ne pouvait que ce se sentir bien et un peu plus apaisé dans cet environnement.

Après les quelques secondes que durèrent son état béat devant ce magnifique spectacle, il reprit constance en sentant les bras de Camille l'entourer. Il était tous là pour l'occasion et sur leur 31 en plus ! Même des gens qu'il n'avait vu que très peu de fois avait fait le déplacement.

Camille était magnifique dans sa robe noire, très classe comme d'habitude. « Ravi que tu nous reviennes en un seul morceau Seeley » lui avait-elle chuchoté durant leur étreinte.

Angéla et Hodgins s'avancèrent vers lui ensemble. En voyant main gauche de l'artiste et la superbe bague qui l'ornait à présent, il pouvait facilement dire que pour ces deux-là c'était reparti et bien reparti. Leur séjour à Paris, une des villes les plus romantiques au monde, n'avait pu que leur faire du bien. Angéla portait une robe en soie blanche qui la rendait presque angélique. Jack quant à lui portait un costume très sobre et très classe mais sa cravate égayée le tout. De loin elle semblait d'un bleu très classique avec quelques touches de blanc, mais de près on pouvait constater que c'était la famille des Simpson qui était représentée. Booth ne manqua pas de remercier Angéla pour l'organisation de cette soirée et celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'étouffa presque tellement elle était contente de le revoir…

Ce qu'Hodgins ne manqua pas de lui faire constater mais Booth le rassura en lui disant que « bien qu'Angéla soit très charmante dans cette robe et qu'elle possède des atouts féminin très mis en valeur ce soir, pas d'inquiétude Jack elle en pince pour toi ! » Il leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur et continua sa découverte des gens présent.

Il n'en revenait pas Zack était là ! Il se demanda comment l'équipe des fouines avait réussir à le sortir de son enfer personnel, même pour une nuit. Il cessa de se poser cette question quand il remarqua le médecin à côté de lui. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en faire pour Zack ce soir de simplement profiter de sa présence du mieux qu'il pouvait ce soir. C'est pourquoi c'est lui qui s'avança vers l'ancien assistant du Dr Brennan et lui fait une étreinte des plus masculines. Zack ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une meilleure considération de l'agent du FBI, c'est pourquoi un sourire radieux mais contenu s'exprimait sur son visage. A la vue de celui, Booth esquissa à son tour un sourire en coin qui, et il le savait, n'allait pas beaucoup quitter son visage de la soirée.

En parlant de Bones, il se demanda où elle avait bien pu passer. Dès leur arrivée au Jeffersionnian, elle s'était éclipsée prétextant un appel urgent à passer et depuis elle n'était pas encore réapparue. Ce coup de fil devait vraiment être important pour qu'elle le laisse comme ça en plan durant la soirée en son honneur. Il continua son tour d'horizon quand une petite tête blonde déboula dans le labo fessant résonner l'alarme de sécurité.

Son fils lui avait tant manqué durant cette année qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir les quelques larmes qui roulaient désormais sur ses joues.  
« Papa pourquoi tu pleures j'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ? » s'inquiéta le petit garçon  
« Non mon chéri, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Tu sais parfois quand on est très, très heureux ben on pleure mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, au contraire mon bonhomme » rassura le père.  
Il eut un petit pincement au cœur quand il vit son fils rayonnait à nouveau. Et en plus, il portait les chaussettes qui lui avait acheté avant son départ.  
« Tu sais j'ai bien veillé sur maman comme tu me l'avais demandé » ajouta le blondinet avec un brin de fierté dans la voix. Et de la fierté il y en avait aussi dans les yeux de son père.  
« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Parker, tu as tout d'un grand maintenant »  
Et le père et le fils se tapèrent les poings, recréant cette complicité qui lui avait tant manqué quand il était sur le terrain.

Rebecca le rassura en lui disant que Parker avait été très sage, qu'à l'école ça se passait très bien, qu'il avait d'excellent résultats et qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de copains. Un papa héros ça aide toujours dans ces cas là.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur Rebecca car elle venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Elle n'était visiblement pas à l'aise en descendant les escaliers sur ces talons trop hauts. Sa beauté subjuguée tout le monde si bien que personne n'osait parlé. Pas un mot ne retentit non plus quand elle s'avança vers lui, tous attendaient impatiemment ce qui allait suivre même s'ils savaient que Brennan n'était plus libre à présent. Mais le retour de Booth allait sûrement faire changer les dernières choses qui ne l'étaient pas déjà, ou plutôt allait faire réapparaître certaines qui avait disparues comme la joie de vivre de l'anthropologue par exemple.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, les yeux de Tempérance accrochèrent ceux de son partenaire pour une étude plus minutieuse qu'à l'aéroport. Là, elle retrouvait le Booth d'avant celui si sur de lui mais avec ses failles. Celui toujours prêt à la faire rire ou à la consoler. Celui qui l'exaspérait à bien des moments mais aussi celui qui était toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se demanda si ce dernier point allait changer quand il serait…

Elle portait une robe turquoise à la fois légère et profonde. Elle faisait parfaitement ressortir toute la beauté de ses yeux mais aussi la tristesse qui y régnait à présent. Cette nouveauté le perturba, il se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver durant cette année pour qu'elle soit à ce point marquée. Mais il aurait des réponses bien assez vite. Pour l'instant, il voulait simplement la serrer dans ses bras.

Il s'avança donc vers elle, lui saisit les mains et demanda le plus simplement du monde « vous dansez ? »


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà et j'ai plein de choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord un grand MERCI pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissé, cela me fait très plaisir (vous pouvez continuer ;) ). Ensuite je m'excuse j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster mais ce chapitre est plus long (en compensation) mais je n'en suis pas totalement convaincu enfin à vous de voir. Après, je tiens à vous informez que je n'y connais pas grand chose au jazz mais que je les voyez bien sur ça, de plus la chason est un vrai coup de coeur de ma part. Pour terminer, je tiens à préciser que oui je suis (très) sadique mais s'il vous plait rangez vos couteaux et vos envies de meutre à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre (vous êtes prévenu en plus si vous me tuer vous n'aurez pas la suite niark niark). Voilà je conclu ce long prélude en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. With all my love..._

* * *

Elle accepta sa demande avec enthousiasme et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux sur la piste. Angéla avait décidément tout bon ce soir, elle venait de lancer du jazz. Rythme lent et sensuel, mélancolique parfois, qui permettait à nos deux complices de se retrouver sans peine. Chacun ayant trouvé sa place dans les bras de l'autre, ils semblaient flotter sur ces accords plus que danser. Tout était instinctif comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille. L'absence de paroles ne semblait pas les déranger. Cela rendait possible une discussion tout en comblant agréablement les blancs possibles. D'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas car comme le disait si bien la chanson ils étaient « alone together ». Quand ils étaient ensemble, le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler qu'il ne le percevrait même pas.

Booth décida d'engager la conversation, trop de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis son retour.

« Alors la Chine s'était bien ? Des découvertes qui ont changé le cours de l'humanité ? »  
« La mission se passait en Indonésie Booth, dans les îles maluku pour être précise… »  
« C'est juste mais ça ne répond pas à ma question alors qu'est-ce que le grand Dr Tempérance Brennan a trouvé ? »  
« Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour avoir les conclusions de l'équipe » répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix  
« Vous êtes rentrée plus tôt ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Et la copine de Sweets elle y est encore elle ? »  
« Ben dis donc ça fait beaucoup de questions ça »

Elle tenta de plaisanter mais Booth savait bien que cette mission lui tenait à cœur, elle en avait tant parlé. Alors le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu la mener jusqu'au bout devait vraiment lui faire du mal.

« Je suis rentrée il y a 9 mois, une simple histoire d'infection mais ils ont du me remplacer. Et oui, Daisy est toujours là-bas, pour encore quinze jours environ. Elle m'envoie de temps en temps des emails pour me tenir informer mais elle ne peux pas me dire grand chose… »  
« Une infection ? Pas grave j'espère, mais si ça doit l'être sinon ils vous auraient soigné là-bas. »

Tempérance remarqua qu'il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, elle pouvait le sentir à la main toute crispée sur son épaule.

« Booth ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien. Je vous explique ce qui c'est passé : un petit rongeur local m'a mordu durant une de nos explorations. J'aurais très bien pu me faire soigner sur place mais comme une tête de mule, j'ai voulu me débrouiller toute seule, j'ai simplement désinfecté la plaie en pensant que ça suffirai. Apparemment non vu que la plaie s'est infectée et ils ont voulu me transférer à l'hôpital. Mais vous savez là-bas, les institutions sont… comment dire… archaïques, alors les dirigeants ont préféré me rapatrier. Donc j'étais de retour sur le continent et sous médication pendant une semaine. Vous avez été en zone armé et vous vous inquiétez pour une toute petite infection... »

Booth semblait rassurer par les explications de sa partenaire, il la serra simplement un peu plus fort dans ses bras, juste pour être sur. Alors qu'il profitait de la musique et de la peau si douce de Tempérance, c'est cette dernière qui reprit le dialogue.

« Et vous l'Afghanistan ? Vous n'avez pas trop joué au héros j'espère ? »  
« Vous savez mon rôle était de préparer les petits et ils se sont très bien débrouiller. J'espère juste que maintenant tout va bien se passer pour eux. Je m'en voudrais sûrement un peu si quelque chose leurs arrivés. »  
« Encore votre tendance de male alpha qui ressort. A vous entendre, on dirait que vous êtes leurs pères. Mais je suppose que c'est le lien que les militaires veulent faire passer : la passation du savoir entre le père et ses enfants, c'est toute une symbolique vous savez »  
« Je sais et oui c'est un peu ça vous avez saisit l'idée. Sur le terrain, j'occupais un peu cette place pour ces jeunots, pour la plupart c'était leur premier déploiement, ils étaient un peu terrifiés. Alors ils venaient se confier à moi et je les rassurais. De par mon expérience, je sais qu'avoir un appui solide dans ces conditions là est primordial. Et si j'ai rempli ce rôle alors ma mission est réussie. »

Tempérance se douta que quitter ses hommes, les laisser livrer à eux-mêmes, avait était dur pour Booth. Et elle savait qu'une partie de son esprit était toujours avec eux. Les liens que l'on forme dans les épreuves sont toujours forts. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer plus de peine en continuant sur ce sujet c'est pourquoi elle proposa :

« Et si on profitait tout simplement de la fin de la chanson ? »

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure trop douloureuse que prenait cette petite discussion. Il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle comme si le moindre centimètre était une distance inacceptable. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, comme ci ce contact physique suffisait à calmer toutes leurs angoisses. Ils furent arrêter par la main qu'Hodgins posa sur l'épaule de Tempérance.

« Brennan ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner »  
« Ce n'est pas important, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que je n'étais pas disponible ce soir »

A l'entende de ses quelques mots, le sourire de Booth s'agrandit. Elle avait prévu de consacrer tout son temps rien qu'à lui et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

« C'est à dire que c'est Bobby alors j'ai cru bon de te prévenir »  
« Ha ! Oui je vais le prendre, merci Hodgins »

Elle s'excusa auprès de Booth et monta dans son bureau pour avoir un peu de calme et d'intimité.

_Du côté de Brennan :_

« Oui je sais ce que j'ai dis Bobby mais c'est une soirée très important pour moi »  
« Alors passer du temps avec ton petit agent est plus important que m'aider à régler cette affaire qui est d'une importance capitale pour moi ? »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais tu peux comprendre que je veule profiter de ma soirée. Ca fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on a plein de choses à se dire. Et puis ce contrat tu peux très bien l'avoir sans moi, tout ce que je vais faire c'est être là et sourire »  
« Je sais que tu vas trouver ça ennuyeux mais j'ai besoin de toi près de moi ma chérie »  
« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, c'est où déjà ? »  
« Je passerai te prendre ça sera plus simple d'accord ?  
« D'accord mais laisse moi une petite heure ce n'est pas pour maintenant la signature de toute façon. »  
« Merci trésor je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas en plan. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime »  
« Oui… moi aussi »

Elle raccrocha légèrement énervée. Bobby avait tendance à être envahissant en plus d'être jaloux. Elle ne pouvait même plus prononcer le nom de Booth sans qu'il commence à s'énerver et à imaginer une histoire entre eux. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore rencontré. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir quand il constatera qu'en plus d'être proche d'elle (plus qu'elle ne lui avait dit), il était clairement très sexy. Oui Bobby avait ses défauts mais personne n'est parfait. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber… Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

_Du côté de Booth _:

Booth avait rejoint le petit groupe formé de Camille, Sweets, Zach dont le psychiatre lui avait laissé un peu de temps seul avec ses amis et le joli petit couple comme il aimait nommer Angéla et Jack.

« Alors la soirée se passe bien Seeley ? » demanda Camille  
« Oui, très bien. Je dois encore te remercier pour tout ça Angéla, le labo est vraiment super. »  
« Mais arrête de me remercier Booth, c'est normal puis on attendait tous tellement ce moment. Les enquêtes avec le FBI nous manquent à tous. » répondit la jeune femme.  
« Bones était là pourtant vous n'avez pas eu d'affaires, c'est bizarre »  
« Elle a refusé de travailler avec le nouvel agent, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul partenaire et qu'elle ne travaillerait qu'avec lui »  
« Mais vous avez fait quoi alors pendant tout ce temps ? »  
« Ce qu'on faisait avec que tu débarques, de l'identification de squelettes qui se trouvent dans la réserve. Le stock a bien diminué d'ailleurs. »  
« Ben ça va vous vous êtes occupé « plaisanta Booth.  
« Oui puis chacun trouvait à s'occuper dans son coin même Brennan c'est pour dire. » rajouta Hodgins mais il reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Angéla. Booth ne savait toujours pas quelle était la relation exacte entre Brennan et Bobby même s'il devait avoir de sérieux doutes.  
« Avec ce Bobby c'est ça ? C'est qui exactement d'ailleurs ? »

Tous se regardèrent en se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle à l'agent mais surtout si c'était leur rôle de le faire.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas j'ai compris. C'est un type bien au moins ? »

Booth ne pouvait qu'être déçu, la femme qu'il avait tellement attendue, tellement aimé ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire sa vie. Seeley savait que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer d'être heureux pour elle. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement la nature de ses sentiments pour elle et elle avait son choix. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'accepter et à continuer à être présent pour la jeune femme en cas de besoin. Il restait quand même son ami donc c'était son rôle d'être là.

« Je l'aime pas » déclara l'artiste de la bande.  
« Angie » « Angéla » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.  
« Ben quoi vous n'allez pas me dire que vous trouvez que c'est le genre de type qui convient à Temp' » s'expliqua-t-elle.  
« C'est vrai qu'il a ses défauts mais Angie il a été là pour elle, il a fait ce qui fallait, ce qui je pense, fait qu'il mérite notre respect. Puis tu sais Brennan est assez grande pour décider toute seule. » commenta Jack en essayant de la rassurer.  
« Il a fait ce qu'il fallait ? Il est arrivé quelque chose pendant que j'étais absent » questionna Booth.

Encore une fois, il y eut un blanc durant chacun se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Ils savaient que Booth poserait ce genre de questions, ils avaient d'ailleurs préparé des réponses toutes faites. Mais maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à ce moment crucial toutes leurs certitudes étaient remises en question. Aucun ne voulait que l'agent souffre tout en sachant pertinemment que cela allait arriver. Il ne voulait simplement pas en être l'annonciateur. Le docteur Sweets pris néanmoins la parole.

« Agent Booth la vie à l'institut a beaucoup changé durant votre absence et cela a eu des répercussions sur la vie de chacun. Mais celle qui pourra répondre au mieux à vos interrogations n'est autre que celle qui les fait naître. Aller parler au docteur Brennan, elle vous expliquera mieux que personne… Courage » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle quand il vit la principale intéressée arriver.

Booth ne perdit pas un instant et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait sur vers elle.

« Bones je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Les fouines n'arrêtent pas de dire que tout à changer ici, je veux comprendre. »  
« Demandez leur directement alors pourquoi passer par moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Les choses avaient-elles tellement changées pour que tout le monde s'interroge dessus ? Bien sur que les choses avaient changées, elle ne devait pas se voiler la face. Mais elle ne savait simplement pas comment lui annoncer. C'était déjà tellement difficile pour elle de vivre avec tout cela. Elle y arrivait uniquement parce qu'elle n'y pensait pas et se cantonner à faire son job et à soutenir Bobby comme lui l'avait soutenue et c'est tout. Simple système mécanique ne demandant pas de réfléchir à la situation, ni même à trop s'investir. Mais si elle devait tout lui raconter à lui, justement à lui, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir tout revivre une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas si il lui restait assez de force pour affronter tout ça.

« Parce que ce n'est pas à eux de me parler de Bobby vous ne croyez pas ? »  
« En effet… Venez dans mon bureau, on pourra discuter au calme. "

* * *

_Et voilà, la suite dés que je l'aurais écrite. Les idées sont là donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Pour info, la chanson c'est "alone together" de Chet Baker n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter moi perso j'adore. N'hasitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans un petit commentaire, même si c'est de la frustration. Thanks _


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remerciez de vos gentilles reviews et de votre enthousiasme, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui nécessitaient toute mon attention. Pour les suites, étant donné que je reprend les cours j'essayerais de vous en mettre une tous les week-end mais je ne promet rien. Une raison pour laquelle j'ai mis tout ce temps, c'est que ce chapitre n'est pas le plus simple car il apporte quelques réponses (mais pas toutes sinon c'est pas drôle ^^) mais qu'il sert aussi de transition pour la suite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _ENJOY.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'alcôve feutrée du bureau de l'anthropologue. Ce lieu si particulier pour eux, témoin de tant de leurs confidences. Tempérance espérait seulement que celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne serait pas la dernière.  
Booth remarqua aisément qu'elle était stressée, elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses bracelets. Cela ne pouvait venir uniquement de sa relation avec ce Bobby, Brennan avait toujours était très ouverte sur sa vie sexuelle, ça ne la gênait pas d'en parler donc il avait forcément autre chose. Une chose suffisamment importante pour que toute la vie du labo en soit bouleversée.

« Je suppose que je dois commencer dès le début mais Booth s'il vous plait ne m'interrompait pas car ça va déjà être assez dur comme ça… »

« Oui dés le début c'est bien, ça aide à la compréhension et promis, je ne dirais rien enfin je vais essayer mais vous me connaissez Bones »

« Ben oui justement c'est bien ça le problème … Alors voilà environ deux semaines après ma sortie de l'hôpital, Cullen est venu me trouver. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour une de ses opérations spéciales et son agent venait de le laisser tomber. C'était une simple mission d'observation. J'ai accepté tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était aller à une soirée et laissait traîner un petit écouteur pour pouvoir faire tomber la tête d'un réseau de proxénétisme. »

« Mais pourquoi Cullen est venu vous voir ? Vous ne faites pas partie du FBI pourtant. Et surtout pourquoi vous avez accepté ? »

« Booth vous étiez sensé ne pas m'interrompre… Pour vous répondre, Cullen est venu me voir parce moi je n'avais pas besoin de couverture. L'homme qu'il voulait arrêter me connaît vaguement en tant qu'auteur mais il n'avait aucune idée des liens que j'avais avec le FBI. Il voulait me rencontrer depuis un moment donc c'était l'occasion parfaite. Et j'ai accepté parce que Cullen m'a assuré qu'à votre retour on pourrait recommencer à travailler ensemble. Chose qu'y jusqu'alors n'était pas certaine. Vous avez d'autres questions ou je peux continuer ? »

« Tout plein mais allez-y, c'est votre histoire après tout… »

« La rencontre a eu lieu dans un club peu connu et je dois le reconnaître pas très fréquentable. Mais la musique était vraiment excellente. Bref, l'opération s'est parfaitement déroulée et le type a été bouclé sans aucun débordement. Après ça, plus de collaboration avec le FBI j'ai donc repris mon travail ici, celui qu'on effectuait avant votre arrivée. Mais avec Angéla et Hodgins toujours à Paris, on n'avançait pas vraiment. Camille leurs a téléphonés sans que je sois au courant car je voulais qu'ils profitent vraiment de cette année rien qu'à eux, ils le méritent vous savez Booth. Angie mérite d'être heureuse et elle est heureuse uniquement quand elle est avec Hodgins. »

Booth ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, Angéla rayonnait vraiment depuis cette année sabbatique, année plus qu'écourtée d'après ce qu'elle lui disait. Booth remarqua à ce moment là à quel point l'artiste était importante dans la vie de Brennan. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle était sa meilleure amie mais là il pouvait voir la joie dans son regard. Joie uniquement provoquée par le bonheur d'Angéla et c'était là la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

"Angéla me poussait à sortir depuis un moment, un soir j'ai accepté à condition qu'on retourne dans ce fameux club. On est donc sorti quelques fois Angéla, Hodgins et moi. Le DJ m'avait repéré à cause de l'opération du FBI et donc un soir, il est venu à nous trouver. On a sympathisé et voilà, vous savez de fil en aiguille..."

"Donc Bobby c'est le DJ si j'ai bien compris"

"Oui c'est bien lui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, une fois qu'on le connaît."

"Si vous le dites..."

A la vue de son expression faciale, il pouvait affirmer que les prochaines minutes risquaient d'être fortement déplaisantes.

"BOOTH ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, vous ne le connaissez même pas que vous le jugez déjà"

" Je me base sur l'expérience, votre goût concernant les hommes à toujours était un peu... spécial. De plus, les fouines ne semblent pas vraiment l'apprécier."

" Mais c'est pas vrai, vous remettez encore mes vieilles histoires sur le tapis franchement Booth, c'est petit. Et ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment non plus, ils ne savent pas que..."

Et il ne c'était pas trompé en disant que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Booth pouvait clairement voir qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, cette distance entre eux. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à reprendre le cours normal de leur vie car il ne pouvait pas supportait cette tension. Il préférait vraiment la bonne vieille tension sexuelle... Alors qu'il sentait que la dispute allait reprendre dés qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Je dois y aller c'est Bobby, il doit être arrivé. Appeler moi si on a un cas."

Ca au moins ça n'avait pas changé le docteur Tempérance Brennan restait fidèle à elle-même : le boulot, le boulot et rien que le boulot.

C'est dépité qu'il retourna à la fête. Les fouines lui lancèrent un regard compatissant, ils savaient bien que la situation serait difficile à accepter pour lui et qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps. Mais il était bien décider à profiter de la soirée avec les gens qui se souciaient de lui et qui voulait vraiment passer la soirée avec lui. Même si ces personnes n'étaient tout simplement pas elle…

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça aide toujours. Merci !_


End file.
